User talk:Voxelplox
Archive 1 ---- Hello ! Welcome to my talk page! Please be kind, respectful, and please do not argue! Thanks, ---- Great! Make a blog post about them. What I was thinking is that each user has a page called "Strike Count" that only Admins can edit. We add those to their strike counts so we have a record of their strikes. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Gifs That first gif on your User page-Where did you make it :P? ''Edgar'' RE: My I aks what site? ''Edgar'' 0_0 How does it... It knows my name!!! WHY DOES IT KNOW MY NAME?!?!? WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT ARE YOU USING?!??!! Jim Bloodsilver member of the House of the Phoenix 03:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for your secrets of witchcraft. I shall use them well. Very well..... MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Sig Look at User:Benjamin Macmorgan/Sig--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Strike Count Pages I'm going to talk with the other admins about making them. Also, I might have a surprise for you. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Hi Ben :) its me Marc Cannonshot I am sorry for the confusion. I did not know you had permission, and when I deleted it only had 1 page. Again I am sorry for the confusion. Oi Where did you get that Warning Cooltext thing on your Strike count page?--''Shade'' 15:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) awesome! you have an awesome profile pic :o Sharpe Ben it's Kwagar I saw the page for the guild nice Also my empire wiki is Potco-empire.wikia.com Make page on the guild there also Ello! Ello there Benjy! It's Cad on my account for my POTBS society wiki. Just stoping by to say hello and how are you? Haven't seen you in a while. Also wondering if you play POTBS, it would be great to have you working with me John Breasly, William Yellowbones and many others in the society. And if you don't play then it's a quite cool game. If you want you can check out the society wiki, it's called West Union Trading Company Wiki. Sincerely Yours - Archibald/Cad Bane Server What server are you on I forgot lol A Few things... Hello Ben, just wanted to tell you that my empire total war is now working and that i also hope you dont stay in this bloody country, America ahhh! Also, i found this very funny video you might enjoy ^.^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1xFDG9df9o Francis Bluehawk 00:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hey, special effects hey Benjy. I need you for some spical effects. I'll email you the main vid, but email me first at lawrencedaggerpaine@yahoo.com. If you could, use the explosion and overlap it ontop of the tower. Make it look like the tower is exploding. (btw, the program used to make this expolsion is the same used to make the game) Thanks. thumb|300px|right|The explosion Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries.